


Do Snails Have Feelings?

by Wakingonprospit



Series: WWTD (What Would They Do): Imagine Your OTP Like Never Before [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Boyfriends, Cuddling, Humanstuck, Living Together, M/M, Nightmares, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5095469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wakingonprospit/pseuds/Wakingonprospit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who of your otp wakes the other up at 3am to ask if Snails have feelings?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Snails Have Feelings?

The curtains were pulled tight, only allowing a ghosting trace of moonlight to stream softly through the sides of the windows.

Mituna shifts slightly in his sleep, letting out a quiet murmur of “‘loz.” He turns onto his side, curling up against his boyfriend and clutching the other’s shirt tightly.

Kurloz’s eyes flutter open almost immediately at the movement next to him as he awakes. He shifts slightly to accommodate for the new positioning, only managing to tangle their legs into the blankets even further.

Kurloz was use to his boyfriend’s nightmares by now. Ever since the two moved into an apartment together, Kurloz has started noticing little things about the other that he hadn't before. The way that Mituna always took just a bit too long in the shower, the way that he sometimes “forgot” to take his medicine, how he could fall asleep just about anywhere if he was tired enough, and especially how he would often wake his boyfriend up with his frequent nightmares.

The curly haired man lets out a long stream of air through his nose, letting his hand drift over to the top of Mituna’s head, playing with his hair gently to try and sooth the blonde in his sleep.

It's only then, when Mituna leans his head back to look up at Kurloz with tired, brown eyes that Kurloz notices that the other isn't actually asleep anymore.

“Loz?” Mituna asks again, waiting for the other to acknowledge him with a small nod before continuing. “Um,” he continues, curling up against the larger man, fidgeting nervously with the fabric of his shirt as he stammers, “Do- um… Do snails have feelings ‘Loz?”

After the question, Kurloz chuckles silently, letting his shoulders shake slightly as his calloused fingers runs through the others hair. The taller man doesn’t talk often. Even to Mituna, he only speaks when it's absolutely necessary, otherwise just communicating by gestures. When he does talk though, it’s only to his boyfriend, in quiet, baritone words that roll off his tongue.

So when Kurloz presses his lips to the other’s forehead, then speaks softly against it, it has that much more effect on calming the other down.

“‘Course they do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Lauren for including me in this project! 
> 
> We're going to be writing a lot of shorts like this. The two of us will write the same prompt for a different pairing. Just follow the series if you want you read more!


End file.
